


All Of Me Wants All Of You

by saizoswifey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: Saeyoung thinks you're the perfect distraction from work~





	

The sound of the keyboard _tic, tic, tic_ had become somewhat of a melody for you here since you moved in to Saeyoung’s place. You knew to be quiet when he was working on a job, but not because he had ever asked you to be. Saeyoung was kind to you even when he felt as though he had been swept away at sea, neck deep in deadlines with no life preserver.

He may have gotten himself into some seemingly impossible situations; but nothing some dr.pepper, an all-nighter, and his expert skills couldn’t fix. Plus, it wasn’t just him he was working for anymore. He had you. And even if his hands were throbbing at the joints or his fingers felt stiff as sticks, he would keep plucking away. It was, he felt, the best way he could show you how much he cared. It was his way of giving back.

He’d never had somebody take care of him like you do. Someone who made him delicious, and healthy meals, that you were always so adamant he ate. His place was clean, his things were organized, his life was easier with you by his side. And you did it all-happily. It meant the world to him, and he had to prove he was worth the trouble. That was the majority of the reason why he was rushing to meet a deadline at this very moment. You didn’t need this money, but he was going to use it to take you on a trip. Anywhere you wanted to go, he didn’t care. Being somewhere new- _with you_ -was all he wanted.

All that stood in the way was this damn job. And he couldn’t concentrate. _“Shit,”_ he muttered to himself. _“How many times can I rub my eyes in the span of a minute.”_ They were crossing just staring at the computer screen. And you were wearing that skirt…paired with that low-cut blouse he’d always loved on you. Your footsteps were light as air, he thought you could float away at any moment. Why you were always so quiet? He didn’t understand. Day after day, from the corner of his eyes he’d catch himself studying you as you did meaningless tasks. He found you so captivating. God, you were sexy. And you were _his._

 

“Baaaaaaabe…i’m dying…” he whined to you from across the room.

“God Seven cannot die I forbid it,” your whimsical voice chimed back in response.

Sae often “died” when he grew tired of working, and it was always up to you to save and revive him. Kisses, a snack break, or pranking Yoosung were always some go-to options. He groaned a rebuttal while you removed his headphones and ran your fingers through his hair. His hand clasped your wrist tightly in a motion meant to stop you.

“Wha-? What’s wrong?”

“Why don’t I finish this up tomorrow,” Saeyoung swiveled his chair slightly and pulled you into his lap.

One hand had lifted up your skirt and the fingers were slowly slipping underneath your panties to grope your ass with enthusiasm. Placing the other firmly on the small of your back he pushed you into him. His lips made a trail from behind your ear to down your neck. Against your better judgement you let out a soft moan which only fueled him more. His hands were hungry for skin. The soft and velvety skin on your lower back and inner thighs. The smoothness of your breasts which fit so perfectly in his hands. Your skin prickled slightly at his advances and forcing yourself with everything you had, you tried to pry away so as to not let him lose his focus.

“Sae…” you say in a half-breathy moan, half nagging tone so he knows you’re at least trying. “You have to finish your work, the deadline is tomorrow.”

“…Okay. I’ve thought about it.”

“Alright then..” your lips meet his own as a reward for his defeat, but as you move to stand his hands are firm on your hips. With surprising force he pushes you back into your straddling position and holds you there with ease.

 

“I changed my mind,” he chuckled lightly before picking up where he left off.

“How much work do you have left?” The fact that he hadn’t dragged you into the bedroom yet meant this must be important stuff.

His words were broken by his kissing and light sucking on your neck, “Barely anything…just a…handful of files to hack..and we are…g-o-o-d.”  
Your hands were entangled in his red hair gripping tightly on the tresses and pulling him into you. You smelled so sweetly, he loved that about you. Fuck did he love that about you.

“Let’s make this fun, then,” you whisper into his ear. “For every file, I remove an article of clothing…”

“My choice?”

You laugh. “Of course not. Silly boy, you’d ruin all the fun. So you’ll have to get to work…”

You guide his hands from your body with a giggle and behind you on the desk you hear the furious typing begin. Your hips lightly sway back and forth on top of him as you nuzzle into his body, your puckered lips tracing his jaw line ever so lightly.

“One down!” Saeyoung proudly declares. It’s enough to make you giggle into his chest. You don’t know it, but your laugh is so sexy to him. His hands are fumbling to remove your shirt before you could even begin.  
In nothing but your bra and a skirt now he can hardly contain himself. Thoughts of what he wants to do to you are growing and you can feel his enthusiasm pressed up against your thigh.

“God, if every day of work were like this, I could die a happy man,” he sighed before typing once again on the keyboard.

Your hands are now exploring his body. Slipping underneath his shirt to feel his abs and chest. You carefully trace over the curves and dips, reading his body like braille and sending waves of electricity through his core.

“Another one!” He exclaimed before staring you down with that smirk of his. The smirk you loved so much. His cheeks had flushed and his eyes seemed to be taking every inch of you in.

You unclasped your bra, letting it cascade off of your body like tissue paper and fall to the floor. Your breasts hung delicately off of your frame, the air hardening your nipples and his hands massaging them in a second. His hips bucked into you without warning and you slapped his wrist to remind him of the task at hand. With a pout and a groan he goes against every signal in his body; he continues typing. ‘Last one’ he thought.

It seemed to last an eternity for both of you. Your hands had been caressing his hips and slowly moving inwards. They brushed so lightly over his bulge and forced him to inhale sharply. You’ve never seen him work so fast before. You can’t help but unbuckle his jeans and let yourself tease at the band of his boxers. It’s a balancing act of gentle and rough as you plunge further and further inward, making sure to keep just enough distance.

“YES!” he laughs all the while effortlessly lifting you and carrying you to the bed where he lays you with force.

Pulling your skirt and underwear off first, he’s so quiet but eager. He’s above you now, his hands are moving across your body as if he was sculpting you from clay. His digits sweep between your thighs and he bites his lower lip at feeling how wet you are. You both breath heavily as he moves his lips from your breasts to the nape of your neck. Slowly, he runs the tip of his cock up and down your entrance in a teasing manner. He wants so badly to plunge into you but he waits for you to beg first. Satisfied when your hips rise to meet him with a whimper.

“Mmmmm…Good girl.” his voice drips out like honey.

He’s thrusting into you with such intensity that it’s almost difficult to breathe at first. He moves to pin your hands above your head, grasping you by the wrists and giving you one more chance for air before his mouth is over yours forcing your lips apart. He’s demanding but loving all at the same time.

“You…feel so good…” Saeyoung said, breathless and enraptured. His right hand had moved from your wrist to grasp your ass so firm that you thought there might be a mark left when he was done fucking you.

Not able to contain your moan for him, you wrap your legs around his hips and try your best to thirstily meet every thrust.

“I love you,” his lips linger just above yours as he whispers it into your mouth. Every time he says that, it feels like the first time. Both of you are breathing heavy as his thrusts become slower and harder. He’s pounding deep now, he lifts your left leg into the air and almost above your head to ensure he’s hitting you just right.

“Fffffuuuuck…S-Sae” moaning his name heavily as you come to climax. 

Your walls were tightening as you cum and he can’t hold out any longer, either. One last forceful push into you was all it took for you both release at the same time and with heavy sighs he collapses next to you, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose before going limp.

Barely able to move yourself you manage to wiggle close you him. His chest was slightly damp but you laid your head close to his heart anyway and felt the rise and fall of his breathing.

“_____? I hate to ruin the moment, but…”

 

“You didn’t really finish all of your work, did you.”

“Nnnnnope.”

You rolled your eyes despite knowing this all along.

“I’ll make some tea…” You laughed.


End file.
